


M&Ms

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel Loves Dean, Dean Loves Castiel, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short fic between Cas and Dean loves, Cas sweet tooth of M&Ms</p>
            </blockquote>





	M&Ms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to great friend who took the time to edit it for me, got back to me in good time.

When Dean noticed that Cas was eating M&Ms he asked why he still did, even as an Angel. He just smiled. “I still taste them.” Dean smiled.  
They had been together few months now, Dean coming out to his brother. Sam expected it, and loved him anyway. Their friendship was growing better. No trust issues. So far everything was happy and whole.  
But Cas was still digging his way for only green and blue M&Ms. “Cas you know it's not the colors, they're all the same love.”  
“But, Dean, I only like the green and the blue ones, just do.”  
He smiled. “Alright, sweetie.”  
That night when they lay in bed, Cas was cuddled next to Dean, still holding his bag of M&Ms in his hand. Dean just shook his head with a smile. He had his iPad on his lap, as he ordered Cas' favorite M&Ms. So Dean buys custom ones of just blue and green; the blue ones saying 'Cas' and the green ones saying 'Dean.' And at the very bottom of the bag Cas will find a single pink one that reads 'marry me.'


End file.
